Jotaro's Solo Adventure
by AlithiaSigma
Summary: Wherein Jotaro Kujo remembers the deaths of his friends and does his best to prevent them the best way he knows how. By punching anything that gets in his way, and the very people who he tries to protect make an effort to protect him.


The disc, oddly enough, slid easily into the sleeping teen's head, a slot forming in his face just long enough for the memory disk to merge with its new host. It was compatible. Of course it'd be. It was his own disk originally, after all.

The sight of disks sinking into a person's head was far from common, but none of the prison inmates were awake to witness it.

—

Jotaro woke up disoriented. He was told that he could leave, but he refused to. His head ached slightly and his hat sat oddly on his head. Jolyne was nowhere in sight.

No, wait... that didn't make sense. He was seventeen, and he wasn't married, let alone a father yet.

That... didn't seem quite right. Jotaro tried to orient himself. He was in a jail cell.

Star Platinum had gotten him a book and a drink before he went to bed last night. He hadn't touched the drink yet.

Jotaro realized that he knew his stand's name. Didn't he think it was an evil spirit? Ridiculous, Star Platinum had been his stand ever since he was...

...Seventeen. Jotaro Kujo is seventeen years old. At no point was he ever locked up in Green Dolphin Street Prison... This wasn't the Green Dolphin prison.

Before he could properly collect his thoughts, someone was calling his name.

"Jotaro... Jotaro. Jotaro! Jotaro Jotaro Jotaro!" Holly only shouted more the closer she got to Jotaro's cell. He had to do something about this.

"Shut UP! Who do you think you are, shouting my name like that?" He hoped his tone was fierce enough to stop her from answering. This really wasn't the time. He was intent on staying in jail, and his mother really wasn't helping.

"I am your mother!" answered Holly. "Jotaro! Are you alright? Oh officers, there must have been some mistake..." She went on, fussing over her tall teenaged son as if her were still a child and insisting that he was a kind and innocent boy.

Jotaro's cellmates looked at her curiously. Holly's behaviour was incredibly incongruent from her her son's stern and intimidating front.

"Why are you still in there? Tell me, Jotaro!"

Jotaro stayed silent for a moment. He was here to keep her away from Star Platinum, right? His intimidating, destructive spirit.

The aforementioned Stand emerged from him and stood beside him, looking at his mother. The spirit was always a familiar sight.

"Yare yare," said Jotaro, before addressing his mother, "How am I supposed to know the answer to that...?" As far as he could remember, he and a floating purple spirit beat some people up and got it into his head that he'd be better off staying in jail until he knew what the spirit was. Which was easy enough. Star Platinum was Star Platinum. The Stand did what he wanted him to, whether he asked him to or not. Getting him to stop was simply a matter of self control. This was all really unnecessary.

He dismissed the stand. "I've spent quite enough time in here. It's getting to me." He stood in front of the door.

After a moment, he looked pointedly at one of the officers beside his mother. After some frightened exclamations and fumbling about, the officer unlocked and opened the door.

Holly saw nothing wrong with this, and the two of them went home, leaving confused officers and prisoners in their wake.

"So where's the old man and his friend?" asked Jotaro, as if that were the natural thing to expect at that point.

Holly tried to remember when she told her son that his grandfather was coming. She then decided that it didn't really matter. She must have told him at some point, or he wouldn't have known.

"Tomorrow," replied Holly, "Too bad your father's too busy for the next two weeks, he mentioned wanting to talk to Dad again."

Something about all of this just seemed very, very off to Jotaro, and he didn't know why. His mom was fine, his house was fine, the pile of schoolwork he'd undoubtedly be getting because of his absence from school was fine... None of that was bothering him. His grandfather was coming with Avdol to get him out of jail, Avdol was going to attack him and call his bluff on—

He wasn't in jail. He was misremembering things.

He was misremembering the _future_, and somehow, he didn't realize that he really shouldn't be remembering the future _at all_. This certainly was cause for alarm.

He wasn't alarmed. More alarming to him was _what_ he could remember rather than the fact he was remembering things from the future at all.

His grandfather was going to come over and warn him about Dio. He was going to fight Kakyoin, then save his life, then go on what could only be described as the world's worst roadtrip to Egypt to save his mother from her own stand. He never truly understood that part. ...Will understand? No matter the verb tense, it was Dio's fault and killing Dio solved the problem.

He grimaced. Avdol, Iggy, and Kakyoin didn't deserve their fates. Avdol and Iggy were killed before even landing a single hit on Dio. And Kakyoin... He saw Kakyoin's lifeless body smashed into that water tower... Restarting his grandfather's heart from what was essentially death... Would he have to live through it all over?

But it didn't happen. None of it had happened yet. That meant that he could stop it before it had a chance to happen.

He'd have to do it alone. Things would be different, and that could be both good and bad. He didn't want to save Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy, only to mess up and have someone else die. He knew what was coming. He could do it alone. He was ready.

Avdol and Joseph arrived when expected, and fighting Magician's Red wasn't necessary. Jotaro suffered through the utterly redundant explanation of Stands quietly. Joseph explained that his Stand's pictures of Dio is what led him to be concerned, and he'd come to recruit his burly grandson to the fight.

"I'll have to think about it." He said. He didn't have to think about it. He had to wait for Kakyoin to arrive.

One day had never felt so long before.

It was a relief when Kakyoin attacked. When Hierophant Green sliced his leg with a tendril narrowed to a sharp edge, it took more willpower than Jotaro expected to not ask his best friend where the hell he'd been.

Jotaro didn't bother confronting Kakyoin in the nurse's office, all but dragging him away to clonk him on the head and knock him out cold.

Removing the fleshbud was almost laughably easy when time was stopped, and the look on his grandfather's face when he held the many-tentacled parasite tightly in his fist was priceless.

Despite his surprise at being interrupted mid-exposition by his grandson having quickly and cleanly removed the parasite, Joseph eliminated the vampiric cluster of cells promptly with a touch of Hamon before asking any questions, while Jotaro's mother began tending to the unconscious Kakyoin.

"What mattered is that it had to be taken out. Everything else was wasting time." Jotaro preemptively answered the first of his grandfather's questions.

Joseph sighed. "You should be careful. You hardly know anything about it. What if you'd messed up?" Strong words coming from an old man who was more than twice as brazen as his grandson in his own youth.

"I know what I'm doing, old man. How long will it take to locate Dio?" He needed to know how long he'd have to deal with Dio before the others put themselves in danger.

"Uh? We don't know. I'll have to keep using Hermit Purple to collect pictures of Dio. One of them will have to have a clue to his location." Joseph explained.

"Tell me once you do. I'll join you in your fight." Jotaro said, before retreating to his room.

—

Holly lay collapsed in front of the room Joseph was using.

She was feverish, and her Stand was coiled around her, digging into her skin. Its thorns covered her body.

Joseph opened the door and yelled upon seeing the prone form of his daughter.

"Holly!"

This brought the attentions of Kakyoin and Avdol, who came to Holly's side.

The woman's eyelids fluttered open and she looked up to see her father.

"Holly!" Joseph exclaimed again. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

"J-jotaro..." she started to speak.

"Jotaro! I always knew he would be a good for nothing delinquent grandson!" Joseph's voice boomed as he picked up his dear daughter. She winced from the volume.

"Ah, Mr. Joestar... Please quiet down." Kakyoin advised, noting her distress.

"Sorry, sorry." He did as he was told. "Holly. Why did Jotaro attack you? Did the flesh bud come back to life to control him?"

Holly shook her head weakly. "N-no. He didn't. Jotaro... Jotaro is gone."


End file.
